


Lazy Mornings Are For...

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Theme: Lazy mornings and nearly-naked snuggledSquare Filled: DeanDonna (SPN Kink Bingo)





	Lazy Mornings Are For...

**Theme:** Lazy mornings and nearly-naked snuggled  
**Square Filled:**  DeanDonna ( @spnkinkbingo)  
**Ship:**  Dean x Donna Hanscum  
**Rating:** Teens and Up  
**Warnings:** None. 

 

For the first time in a long time, there’s no case to investigate and no monster to fight, which means a lazy morning. And lazy mornings are for…


End file.
